


The Dirty Brass Band of Unkempt Desire

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: When Dean turned eighteen, he presented neither as an Alpha nor an Omega. While disappointed that he didn’t present as an Alpha like his father, he accepted the fact that he was a Beta. Twenty years pass by and at the age of thirty-eight Dean Winchester presents as an Omega. But complications arise almost immediately. If an Omega presents late, they fall into something called Heat Sickness. All at once their body is experiencing a number of heats within the span of twenty-four hours. The Omega can be cured. The science is simple enough, if not primal. If the Omega gets a knot, gets a mating mark, then their biology will go through the process of changing. However if the Omega doesn’t get the knot then the body starts to shut down and the Omega will eventually die. When Dean gets admitted to the hospital, the doctors put Dean in a medically induced coma to try to slow the change as they try to figure out how to save Dean and Sam is presented with a choice that he can't make. Either he can mate Dean and save his life, or let a Sterile Alpha mate Dean. Regardless of the decision that Sam chooses, neither one of them will be the same.





	The Dirty Brass Band of Unkempt Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my very lovely artist, brothersbydayloversbynight, for putting up with me and being such an awful partner who keeps disappearing for weeks on end with no communication. Thank you so so so so much for sticking through it and I hope that you love this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am absolutely in love with the art that you made this fic and I can't thank you enough for it.

It started with a headache, simple and unseemingly enough that Dean didn’t think much about it. In fact, it made sense considering everything that he had put his body through recently. It had been weeks since they took a break. Months, really, of living in the worn down motels on the fringe of society, hunting and breaking down his body only to have a temporary fix of fishing line and whiskey.

He was tired. Simple as that. His body was worn out from going at it for so long with so little rest. He was only human and he could only take so much before he crashed.

So, when the headache started, he didn’t think too much about it.

Dehydration or exhaustion, whatever it was would be fixed with a little R&R and he would get that as soon as things seemed to quiet down.

He popped a couple of ibuprofen, washed it down with a nice, stiff glass of whiskey, clapped Sam on the shoulder as he declared that he was going to sleep for three days. He threatened that Sam better not disturb him unless he wanted a bullet in that perky little ass of his and sauntered off to bed. Sam did that thing where he tried to hide his smile but couldn’t as he watched  his brother slippinto the adjacent room, his snores erupting around the area moments later.

Sam didn’t stay up much longer either. Sleeping for about three days sounded pretty damn good, Sam couldn’t deny that fact. He was exhausted, the type of exhaustion that seeped into his bones and stayed there no matter how many hours of sleep he got. So Sam closed his laptop for the first time in months, turned a temporary blind eye to the monsters out  in the world and finally went to sleep.

Sam didn’t wake back up until noon the next day, body still wanting sleep but needing food just a little more. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the sleep that was still clinging to him.

Dean was curled up under the blankets in his own bed, face smushed into the pillow, still snoring lightly and Sam heeded Dean’s warning. He got up and left the bedroom as quietly as he could. It wasn’t that he was actually scared that Dean would shoot him, it was just that he didn’t want to be on the blunt end of Dean’s sleep deprived wrath as he waited for a fresh cup of coffee to be brew. Besides, Dean probably needed the sleep  more than Sam did at the moment. Lord knows that Dean hadn’t been sleeping well over the past few weeks.

He claimed that the room was either too hot or that he still had too much adrenaline in his body that made it where he couldn’t settle down into bed and sleep. It was the reason why they went on hunt after hunt after hunt. When Dean wasn’t sleeping, he was looking for another case.

He seemed restless, unable to get comfortable in his own skin. The few hours of sleep that Dean did manage to snag were slept as if he was on the edge of a cliff.

So Sam let Dean sleep as he changed into a pair of shorts and put on his running shoes and went for a run.

When he got back, he took a shower and then went to get some lunch. Dean was still asleep, even despite the fact that Sam tried to wake him up when he got back with something for him to eat.

It wasn’t until well into the evening that Dean emerged from the bedroom, hair a complete mess and looking as if he had been drugged and he had just woken up. He shuffled over to the couch that was pressed up against wall and collapsed down on it, rubbing his eyes. Then he proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose, like the added pressure might alleviate some of the pressure that was building up in his skull. The sleep did nothing to get rid of the headache, if anything, it made it worse.

“I got you a burger and I’ll make ya a pot of coffee.” Sam said, standing up already making a move to the fridge where he had stashed the burger. “Just one question, you wanna add a little hooch to your coffee or do you want it how you take it normally?”

Instead of the reply that Sam thought he was going to get which would be ‘yes, of course, please spike my coffee’, Dean just held his hand out, signaling Sam to wait. “I’m… uhh… I’m fine. I’m actually…  not… all that hungry.” Dean said after several moments, his voice sounding strained.

Sam narrowed his eyes and cocked his head just the tiniest bit because it wasn’t like his brother not to be hungry. Especially not after sleeping. He usually woke up with a ravishing appetite that it seemed as if nothing could appease it.

“Okay.” Sam drawled the word out as he sat back down. “Are you feeling alright?”

It was then that Dean finally looked at Sam and it was very obvious that he was not alright. Sam stared at his brother’s bleary eyes, dark circles resting right underneath them, rimmed red. But still, Dean smiled slightly and shook his head. “Naw, I’m fine. It’s just… just a headache.”

Sam didn’t believe it for a moment and he wasn’t too sure if Dean believed it himself. He looked like hell, simply put.

“Well…” Sam swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do. It wasn’t like he could force his brother to say that he wasn’t feeling good and then force medicine down his throat and tuck him into bed until he got better. Dean was a stubborn ass when he set his mind to something and obviously he had set his mind to the fact that he was fine. “Umm… is there anything that I can get you then?”

It was Dean’s turn to narrow his eyes at his brother, suddenly suspicious of the uncharacteristic kindness that he was immediately receiving from his brother. “What’d you do?” Dean asked.

Sam looked around the room, as if looking for something that caused Dean to ask that. “What’d I do?” Sam repeated back. “What do you mean? I haven’t… I haven’t done anything.”

Still Dean kept his eyes narrowed and then he popped back up on his feet, walking across the room to the window with the intent of peeking behind the blinds. “Did you crash the Impala? Huh? Hit a lamp post?” The questions were mumbled as Dean looked past the curtains out to his car that was looking pristine as ever in front of the room. Granted, it needed to be washed, it was covered in a fine film of dirt but otherwise it looked unharmed.

“Crashed the Impala? No, of course not. What makes you say that?” Sam turned in his seat to face his brother, just as confused as Dean. “What makes you think that I crashed the Impala?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Dean shook his head slightly, dropping the blinds back into place. “It’s just… you normally bitch about me spiking my coffee and you hardly ever ask to do anything for me… unless you screwed up the car. I’m just… a little confused by it all.” Dean took a step back towards the couch, his fingers back to pinching the bridge of his nose. His head was absolutely pounding and being vertical was doing nothing to help that. 

Except, instead of taking a step towards the couch, his knees seemed to buckle underneath him and if it weren’t for the fact that Sam was right there and he had the reflexes of a cat, Dean probably would have hit the ground.   Before his knees could crack against the dingy linoleum, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest and pulled him back up to his feet. And the thing that really threw Sam off was the fact that Dean didn’t try to push him off when Sam eased him back over to the couch.

Dean fell back into his seat with a heavy sigh, his chest rising and falling as if he couldn’t get a good, deep breath in, almost as if he had just run a marathon.

Sam kept his hand on Dean’s arm, making sure that he was actually seated and wasn’t about to fall forward. And Dean was burning up. His skin felt  like it was on fire. When Sam tried to press the back of his hand to Dean’s forehead, Dean slapped it away.

“I’m fine.” Dean grunted through heaving breaths. They both knew that he didn’t sound convincing at all.

“You’re burning up, Dean.” Sam countered and pressed his hand to Dean’s forehead again. This time Dean didn’t fight it. He slumped back against the couch like a dejected child and let Sam feel his forehead.

“I’m fine.” Dean repeated, the sass evident in his voice. He blinked blearily up at Sam, mouth slightly agape.  The sight of Dean, loose and weak and so completely pliant on the couch awakened something deep in the pit of Sam’s stomach. Something that caused Sam to immediately pull his hand back.

He swallowed again, pressing his lips into a thin line. “You’re not fine, Dean. You’re practically throwing off  heat waves, man.”

Dean scoffed and pushed his brother away again, climbing to his feet despite Sam’s squeak of protest. “I’m fine, Sam. It’s just a little fever. I got some Nyquil or some shit like that in my bag. I’ll take a couple of pills and sleep some more. By this time tomorrow, I’ll be just fine.” Dean slurred through his words, stumbling towards his bag.

Sam hovered, arms out and legs tensed for when he might have to jump forward again to catch his brother from falling on the hard floor. Dean was already covered in bruises from  hunts, the last thing he needed was to crack open his knees.Dean mumbled something about it but Sam couldn’t really make out the words, either because Dean wasn’t speaking english or if it was just because for once in his life, Dean had learned how to mumble quiet enough that Sam couldn’t hear it. The latter didn’t seem likely.

“You gonna tuck me in, Sammy?” Dean teased as Sam followed him back into the bedroom and clasped his hand around Dean’s upper arm to help him into bed. “Maybe read me a bedtime story?”

Sam wouldn’t let himself think about how easy it was to ease his brother into bed, how much bigger he looked suddenly with Dean looking so tired and worn down.

“Fuck you, Dean.” Sam scoffed, but there wasn’t any volition in his voice. “I was thinking about it but since you have to be that way… nope. Not anymore.” Sam teased right back, releasing Dean’s arm. Dean dropped into bed with a sigh.

Dean just laughed at that and tried to poke one of Sam’s dimples that only seemed to appear when he was particularly put out with Dean. It just made it even more clear that Dean was completely out of it. Delirious with the fever and whatever sickness that had latched onto his body.

“You’re so cute, Sammy, when you get annoyed.” Dean patronized and the frown deepened on Sam’s face.

“Whatever, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes in that perfect way that he had learned when he was a bratty little teenager.

But still, Sam couldn’t hide the way his stomach  twisted once again at the backhanded compliment with a frown. There was something in the air, something about Dean, something about the sickness that was bringing back feelings that Sam had desperately tried to suppress so many years ago. He didn’t understand why, after all this time, watching Dean get sick to the point that he clearly needed another hand to help him along was awaking these feelings.

It didn’t take much for Dean to pass out after that. He was still halfway on top of the covers and while Dean might be a jackass, he was still sick and Sam had the overwhelming urge to just help. It was almost like it was instinct.  Some primal urge to protect and watch was suddenly taking over. 

With another sign, Sam grabbed the ends of the covers and pulled them over his brother. He could have sworn that he heard Dean mumble ‘ _ Alpha’ _ when Sam ran another hand along Dean’s forehead but it wasn’t something that he was going to dwell on about. He didn’t hear Dean mumble that. There was no way, because Dean didn’t see him like that. He wouldn’t mutter the word like a lover, like a good little Omega would when their Alpha was taking care of them because Dean was a Beta. He didn’t mutter things like that, didn’t sound like he was straddling the line of needy, desperate, begging.

Sam had to physically shake his head free from those thoughts and not allow his mind to venture anywhere near them. He had a task at hand, and that was to make sure that Dean was comfortable and that he had a fast recovery. A fast recovery was probably going to be the only thing that kept Sam’s sanity intact. He couldn’t keep letting those thoughts get any screen time or they would take over completely.

Once he made sure that Dean was under the blankets (and no, he most certainly did not tuck Dean into bed… he just… made sure that he was snug, that was all), Sam retreated back into the small living space.

It wasn’t until he sat back down at the small table and poured himself several fingers of whiskey that he realized that he was hard. Painfully so.

Sam shot back the drink and slammed it down on the table with a little more force than necessary.

He needed to get out of the room and away from Dean for just a moment. He needed to clear his senses, get fresh air back into his system because all he could smell was  _ Dean, Dean, Dean _ .

Sam poured himself another drink, slamming it back before he picked up the pen and scribbled a quick note  for Dean should he wake up anytime soon. He said that he was going out and would be back soon. He slipped back into the bedroom, leaving it on the bedside table. Dean was oblivious to everything, still sound asleep.

Sam lingered, longer than he should have. He knew that but he couldn’t keep himself from looking at his brother. Sweat was starting to bead at his hairline, coating his skin, making it seem like he was practically glowing. And the smell that was lingering in the air, coming from Dean - evergreen and gunpowder and lavender and underneath it all, the smell of whiskey - made Sam’s mouth water and made his pants tighten in ways that they shouldn’t for his brother.

He backed out of the room, heart thudding through his chest at the impure thoughts.  They were bad. They were getting bad and Sam wanted to bury them all. But he couldn’t.

Dean wouldn’t let him. Even in his sick, unaware state, he was reawakening all of these thoughts.

Then, when Sam finally turned around and left the room, left this brother and his intoxicating scent that he hadn’t noticed until then, Sam shoved his arms through his jacket, choosing to forgo taking the Impala in hopes that a walk in the chilly, night air  might cool the blood in his veins. He needed to find some cute Beta girl, or guy, he wasn’t picky. A warm, tight body is a warm, tight body no matter who it was. Come to think of it, an Omega would be better, one that would take his knot and take it good as he tried not to pretend that it was Dean underneath him.

The bar wasn’t too far from the motel, just a short walk and the crisp air seemed to clear his mind. At least, it seemed to clear his mind a little bit. There was still a part of him that was thinking about Dean, about how suddenly Dean was no longer just his brother but something that he wanted to take, wanted to own. It went deeper than a want though, it was a need, a need that was desperately trying to tear him apart piece by piece.  But for the most part the air was clearing his mind and he was able to think about the task at hand. And that was to alleviate the overwhelming pressure that was building up inside him.

He walked into the bar and picked a seat right in the middle, knowing that someone would notice him, especially when he stood up straight, climbing to his whole height. He was an Alpha and he was desirable. He knew that because Dean always told him that when he was trying to convince Sam to go out and get laid.

When the bartender asked what he wanted, he asked for a whiskey, straight. Third drink of the night and he needed it.

The other two drinks he had had back at the room  had already loosened him up, lowered his inhibitions to the point  where he wasn’t afraid to look for what he wanted.

It didn’t take long.

There was a perky, little blonde that was sitting a couple stools down and she smelled like an Omega. She didn’t smell nearly as good as Dean did but it was something different, something new, something arousing, something that he wanted to try out. He sent a welcoming smile her way, angling his body towards her and that’s all it took for her to slide off her seat and right up next to him.

After that, everything happened in a blur. Sam was not ashamed to admit that. They both knew what they wanted and since she was the one with a car and Sam didn’t offer to go back to the motel, they went back to her apartment. 

They barely got inside before Sam was pinning her up against the wall, kissing her, grabbing her body, holding it against his body. She felt tiny in his hands and it made him feel alive. It ignited every cell in his body and all he wanted to do was consume everything that she had to offer. It took them awhile to actually get to the bed, not that either one of them was complaining about that. However Sam was certain that her neighbors on the other side of the wall weren’t too happy that he had pressed her up against that particular wall.

That night Sam did the one thing that he knew better than to ever do. He stayed the night. He stayed with the girl knowing that staying the night and into the morning would only cause trouble. One of them would grow attached, usually the unnamed party. It would be awkward in the morning. There would be a million different reasons why he never stayed the night but he couldn’t go back to the motel.

Not with Dean still there, undoubtedly smelling just as perfect as Sam left him.

The night with the girl did nothing to get his mind off his brother. In fact, it seemed to have made everything worse. It made him want him even more. It made this wonderful substitute not good enough.

In the morning, when they were both awake, it was obvious that neither one of them wanted to part ways. They didn’t want to start a relationship. Oh no. They just wanted to be in each other’s company for just a little while longer. There was no harm in that.

So Sam stayed and they stayed in bed just a few more hours. They both twisted and contorted their bodies, wrapped up in each other until the blankets were a bundle on the floor. When Sam finally pulled his sweaty body from the bed, her watching him with no ounce of shame, she left him her number, saying that if he ever wanted to do that again and he was anywhere close, she would not object to it.

She followed him into the shower and once more, Sam forgot about his brother for a few more minutes.

Sam left her place with the scent of her still on his skin and still he couldn’t go back to the motel. He was avoiding it, hiding from the thoughts that plagued his mind. 

At some point he was going to return back to the motel. He promised himself that. Dean was sick and Dean needed him but not right now.

So instead, he went back to the little diner where he got lunch the day before, sat down and ordered himself a huge breakfast, one that would barely appease the hunger that he had. He wasn’t sure anything could appease the hunger except for the one thing that he was avoiding.

Spending the night with that girl did nothing more than awaken even more feelings inside of him. 

Sam ended up not going back to the motel until later that evening. He honestly and truly didn’t mean to stay out that long. After the diner he thought that he would go down to the local library, catch up on some reading. Some honest to god reading for his own enjoyment. Give Dean a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep before they had to head back out on the road, sick or not. They needed to leave, having been in that little town for too long.

Usually at the end of a hunt, they would drive in a day’s direction in the opposite direction of wherever they were and nurse their wounds far away from the once inflicted town. But this time, instead of skipping town as soon as they burned the corpse, Dean had aimed the Impala towards the motel and the rest  was history. It was nearing on three weeks that they had been there and the girl in the library knew him by name now.

So maybe that was the reason why he took her behind the shelves that had long collected dust and disheveled her perfect appearance with some well practiced thrust of his hips. She was cute and Sam didn’t care about thinking about what he was doing. Maybe he was going into Rut or maybe Dean was right, it had been too long since he’s gotten laid and now that he’s had a taste of it, he wanted more.

Her lunch break ran long and Sam returned the books that had fallen off the shelves with a secret little smile and he left her there with his fingerprint bruises left on her hips.

But it wasn’t until late into the evening that he decided that he tried to hide from his problems far too long enough and ventured back to the motel.

The moment that he walked back into the room, he knew that there was something wrong. There was something terribly wrong. The room smelled so strongly of Omega. It practically saturated the air. But there was something else that was buried underneath the smell. Something even worse. It smelled of sickness, of near death. 

It smelled of Dean.

Sam’s stomach dropped as he rushed into the bedroom, hoping to see Dean with some Omega, suddenly better but he was greeted with no such luck.

Instead, there was Dean.  Only Dean. His fingers were clutching the sheets underneath him, knuckles white. Sweat was dripping off his body. His breath was coming out in short gasps, almost like he couldn’t get any air in his lungs properly. His body was spasming slightly on the bed, shaking with the fever.

Sam dropped to his knees besides his brother, trying to ignore the way that Dean smelled of a new, ripe Omega begging to be taken, to be claimed by an Alpha. He tried to shake Dean awake, shake him out of his stupor but Dean didn’t open his eyes.

Instead he groaned, like he was in pain. Deep, desperate pain that was digging straight through his core.

Sam had read about Omega’s and them going through their first Heat back when he was still in school. He had read about how it was painful for them. Omega’s were in constant pain until they were knotted, until they were given what their biology needed. Painful but livably so. It was primal and usually messy but the Omega were never rendered completely useless. They could say what they needed. They could get through their Heats with toys and supplements. It was enough to tide them over until their next Heat hit. But an Omega in Heat was never stuck in what Sam could only call a coma of  sorts.

But this, what Dean was going through, it was nothing like he had read about. This seemed worse. Yes, there was a fever but this was something completely different. This fever seemed to be stronger than it should, absolutely burning him up, and every part of Sam wanted to help his brother. But he couldn’t. Not when Dean was asleep, locked in his own body,  unresponsive to anything that Sam was saying, unable to voice what he needed.

There was no way that Sam was just going to assume and take, no matter how sure he was of what was happening.

Sam knew that this was bad, that  this wasn’t normal. But still, there was a part of him that was hoping that this was just a normal Heat. Which meant that when Dean woke up, he would be desperate for a knot and Sam wasn’t about to take advantage of his brother in that state. He would go out, buy some toys that would help Dean through this and then, when everything was said and over with, they would talk. They would have an honest to god conversation without hidden meanings and obvious lies and they would figure something out.

However the moment that Dean’s entire body went tense and he started convulsing, seizing, Sam knew, without a doubt, that this wasn’t a normal Heat.

Dean was having a fucking seizure right in front of him and yet the only thing that Sam could think about would be how Dean would feel spread out around his knot.

Dean groaned again, his eyes fluttering and the instinct to protect overcame the instinct to claim.

He kept his hand on Dean’s arm watching as his muscles shook and then, just as quickly it came, it passed and Dean was still all over again. Deathly so.

Sam shook Dean again, hoping that Dean would wake up. He needed Dean to help a little bit as they got to the car. Dragging his dead weight all the way there most definitely was doable but Sam knew that it wouldn’t be the easiest, for either one of them.

“Come on, Dean. Please, wake up.” Sam pleaded, shaking his brother harder and Dean’s eyes fluttered.

He opened his eyes all the way and Sam let out a breath of relief. His brother woke up, which was good. It meant that it might not be as bad as Sam thought it was. Dean blinked a couple of times, trying to regain his consciousness and Sam noticed that his pupils were completely blown.

“Dean?” Sam asked. “Hey, buddy, we’re gonna have to get you to the hospital, okay?”

Dean didn’t respond. He squeezed his eyes back shut and curled in on himself, his arms wrapped around his middle. “It hurts, Sam.” He groaned, voice barely above a whisper. “God, it hurts so badly. What… what’s happening to me, Sammy?”

“You’re going through Heat, Dean.” Sam answered as calmly as he could, wrapping his hands around Dean’s biceps and pulled him up to a sitting position. Dean screamed out, trying to grit his teeth together to keep the sound from coming out but it didn’t work. Sam still heard him and it physically hurt Sam to hear.

“Heat?” Dean repeated through heavy breaths as Sam dragged him up to his feet. He almost couldn’t hold up his body weight, legs to weak to do much and he leaned into Sam, fit snug underneath his shoulder. “I don’t… I don’t understand? Heat? I’m… I’m a Beta, I don’t have a Heat.” He was conscious enough to put thoughts together and once again, Sam counted his blessings. Then Dean nearly just dropped and screamed out in agony. “God, make it stop.”

Sam grit his teeth together and readjusted Dean in his arms, pulling him upright again.

“I know, but you have to work with me here.” Then he took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts to answer Dean’s confusion. “I don’t understand it either, Dean but I can tell you right now, you’re most certainly not a Beta. Certainly don’t smell like one.” Sam replied, easing Dean out of the motel room and placed him in the passenger seat.

Dean didn’t complain at all when Sam climbed into the driver’s seat and put the car in drive.

Things got worse. The smell coming off of Dean, that got stronger and before long Sam was white knuckling the steering wheel, praying that he had enough self control to get to the hospital. Dean clasped his arms around his middle, moaning out in pain every so often. His head would fall forward, nodding off again before he jerked himself back awake. However the more that he nodded off, the longer that he stayed asleep. Sam tried to keep him awake. He would pat Dean’s shoulder, the only amount of contact that he could handle.  Except by the time they arrived to the hospital, Dean was asleep again, shaking.

It scared Sam. It scared him more than he wanted to admit.

Dean wouldn’t wake up, even when Sam shook him, grabbed his face and begged for him to open his eyes.

So he did the only thing that he could do. He put his arm under Dean’s knees and around his back and pulled Dean out of the car, carrying him into the hospital like the pretty, Omega bride that he could suddenly be.

Heads jerked up immediately as Sam walked through the doors of the hospital. Dean was seizing again in his arms, small tremors shaking his suddenly frail body and for the first time in Sam’s life, Sam couldn’t help his brother.

He knew how to stitch together wounds made by knives and bullets and claws and teeth. He knew how to deal with hangovers and how to calm Dean back down whenever he was angry or frustrated with something. He didn’t know how to fix this.

“Please…” Sam nearly whimpered, walking towards the nurses desk with Dean in his arms. “Please, you’ve gotta help me. I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”

There were a couple of Alpha’s in the waiting room, either waiting to be seen or waiting on someone.  Everyone of them turned their head to look at Dean, some of the braver ones even leaned into Dean, trying to get a better scent of the newly presented Omega. It flared something inside of Sam. 

He was scared, and it was mixed with the arousal from Dean.  And underneath it all, there was possessiveness and the overwhelming urge to protect his Omega.

Sam snarled at the Alpha’s in the room, couldn’t keep himself from doing it, and when the nurses brought a gurney around so that he could lay Dean down on it, he growled at them.

“Calm down, sir. Just lay him down and we’ll take care of him.” One of the nurses said. She was an Omega and while Sam didn’t sense any kind of threat from her, he still kept hold of Dean. “I promise, sir, he’s going to be alright but you have to lay him down. We can’t help him if you don’t give him up.”

Reluctantly, Sam did. He kept a hand on Dean for as long as he could until they rolled him away, into another room. They seemed to know what was wrong with Dean even though Sam had no clue.

Sam tried to follow but a nurse that smelled like a Beta placed a hand on his arm, keeping him from going any further.

Sam looked down at the hand that was keeping him in place and then back up towards Dean’s retreating figure, confused. “I have to go with him.” He muttered.

“You have to stay here, sir.” The Beta said, leading him towards a chair in the waiting room.

“No, you don’t understand. I have to go with him. I have to make sure that he’s okay. He’s my…” Sam choked off the sentence.

“I do understand, sir. You care for him and you’re worried out of your mind but you have got to let the doctors do their work. They’re going to make sure that he’s going to be okay. You just have to have a little faith.” She said with a smile. Sam looked at the doors that they wheeled Dean through before he turned back to the nurse. She had a little name tag on her shirt and it read  _ Juliana _ . “Now, can you tell me what happened? It’ll help the doctors figure out how to help him quicker.”

“Uhh…” Sam collapsed down into the hard, plastic hospital chair, resting his elbows on his knees. “Umm…” He ran a nervous hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face. “I don’t… I don’t know.”

The nurse, Juliana sat down in the chair next to Sam, placing another reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. Let’s start with something simple? Okay?” She waited for Sam to nod his head. “What’s your name?”

“Umm… it’s Sam.” He said without thinking too much. A moment passed before he realized his mistake. He wasn’t ever supposed to say his real name. “Sam Campbell.” He quickly added.

“Like the soup?” Juliana asked with a smile. There was a pause and Sam didn’t realize that she had a clipboard in her hand and that she was filling stuff out.

“Yeah. Like the soup.” Sam said.

“Okay, that’s good. Well, it’s nice to meet you Sam. I’m Juliana.” She said through another smile, a proper introduction. “What about the man you brought in? What’s his name?”

“Dean.”

She scribbled that down and then looked back up at Sam. “I’m going to need his last name, sweetheart.”

“Right. Yeah. Winchester.” Sam said before he really thought about it. He snapped his mouth shut the moment that he realized that he didn’t change Dean’s name at all but it was too late to go back in change what she wrote down. That would only look suspicious.

But Julian didn’t seem fazed at all by the name. She wrote down the last name. “Now, I need to know your relation to Mr. Winchester and how long you’ve known him. And I will also need to have the names and numbers of his family. Nearby or not. If this is what we think it is, we’re going to have to get in contact with them quickly.”

“Why?” That last statement did not settle Sam’s stomach. It made it twist into knots and caused Sam to feel sick. “What’s wrong with, Dean. Please. I need to see him.” He could hardly keep back the sob in his voice.

“You will Sam. Just after you answer these questions for me. What is your relation to Mr. Winchester, how long you’ve known him and are you aware of any of his relatives and their numbers?”

Sam’s leg started bobbing up and down uncontrollably. “We’re… we’re friends. Like really good friends, I guess.” He couldn’t say they were brothers. Not anymore. Not after Sam screwed up with the last names. “We’ve been friends for… for practically my entire life. We’re… we were taking a road trip, you know. And umm… he doesn’t… he doesn’t have any family left. His mom died when he was a baby and his dad… uhh… dad died a few years ago.”

“Oh.” Julian frowned, looking as if she seemed genuinely sad. “So then, do you know who Mr. Winchester’s emergency contact is or is it you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me.”

Sam watched her scribble down a few more words, checked off a few boxes before her pen came to a stop. “Now, Sam, I need to know what happened. It’s important that you tell me everything you remember. Do you think you can do that?”

Sam nodded, running another hand through his hair. “Dean was complaining about a headache a couple of days ago. And it wouldn’t be that big of a deal if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean didn’t complain about anything. Ever. So for him to even mention a headache, it must have been pretty bad. He went to lay down for a nap, slept in ‘til later the next day and there was something off about him, about his scent. I’ve know Dean my entire life, grown up around him. I know what he smells like. He’s a Beta but what I was smelling on him, it was Omega. I… I didn’t think much of it and he went back to bed. I went out and didn’t get back in until the next day. When… when I found him, he was still asleep but he wasn’t responding to me. Like at all. Then he started to have a seizure and then I brought him here, to you, to fix him.”

Juliana wrote it all down, nodding every once in a while. “So, I take it that you are aware that Dean is not a Beta, right? That he is an Omega and that he was having his first Heat.”

“Yeah but… he’s nearly forty. I don’t understand how he’s presenting this late. I thought, I mean, the latest that I’ve ever heard of someone presenting is twenty and even that’s not common. I mean, even I presented when I first turned eighteen.”

“Yes, it is true that most present when they turn eighteen. It’s rare but not uncommon for someone to present much later in life.”

“But… why.”

Juliana frowned just a little bit. “I’m afraid that I don’t have the exact answer to that one, Sam. That would have to be a question that you ask the doctor when he comes out. I do know that often times, the reason why one doesn’t present when they’re supposed to, it is because they’re under extreme stress.”

“But…”

“Sam, I don’t have the answers you are looking for as to why.”

Sam sighed, trying to keep his frustration and fear in check. Juliana didn’t deserve the brunt end of it. She was simply trying to do her job. “Okay then, what is it that he has? I mean, it’s not a normal Heat. Not like I’ve experienced one myself. It’s just back in school, in health we had to read about it and…” He was rambling and he knew it but it was all thanks to his nervous.

“No, you’re right, Sam. What he’s experiencing is not a normal Heat. Without all the medical terms, it’s commonly known as Heat Sickness.”

“Heat Sickness? What’s… what’s that?”

“Again another question you’re going to have to ask the doctor, I’m afraid.”

Sam threw his head back and rested it on the back wall. All these half answers with no explanations. He needed more. “I just want to see, Dean.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. As soon as the doctor gets him stable, you’ll be able to see him.”

It ended up being four hours before he was able to see Dean again. Four long hours of his leg bobbing up and down, asking for updates and getting no answers. It was two hours of his mind running through the worse case scenario. After everything, all the hunting and the monsters and the close calls, fucking biology was what was going to kill Dean. Fucking genetics. Something that he absolutely couldn’t control.

Every time those double wide doors opened and a doctor in scrubs walked out, Sam climbed to his feet and asked about Dean. The doctor would only smile softly and tell Sam that as soon as they had information then Sam would be the first person they told.

Juliana ended up being the one to come over and gather Sam. His whole body was on edge, worry and fear rolling off him in waves. If this was just a normal Heat, then it wouldn’t take four hours to get Dean stable, would it?

“What happened to him?” Sam asked, his voice worn as he followed Juliana through what felt like a maze of hallways before he got to the Omega Ward.

She stopped walking and Sam could hear the deep intake of breath she took before turning around to face Sam. The look in her eyes spoke nothing but death.

“He isn’t dead, is he?” Sam blurt out before Juliana could say anything. “He can’t be…”

“Oh dear lord child, heavens no.” But those words did nothing to ease Sam’s worry. “But it’s… it’s not looking too good either. He does have Heat Sickness…” She paused though, casting her gaze off to the side before meeting Sam’s eyes again. “But, it’s a lot worse than what we originally thought it was.”

“What do you mean worse? Dean’s not… he’s not going to die, is he? You said that he was okay. You said…”

“I know what I said, Sam and it’s true, he’s not dead yet and there’s a very good chance that he’ll get through this but…”

“A good chance?” The words were squeaked out. “That means there’s is a chance that he could die.”

Juliana sighed heavily. “Let me just take you to his room. Dr. Mathers is with him and he’ll be able to answer all of your questions for you. Okay?”

Sam looked down the hallway, down the endless doors and he wanted to see his brother. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Juliana nodded once before she turned on her heel, walking towards the room that held Dean. Sam was nearly shaking, his mind racing with the information that Dean might not make it through this, through this Heat Sickness that was apparently so bad that it took four hours to stabilize him and that still wasn’t enough. He wasn’t out of the woods yet and Sam could smell the worry coming off of Juliana. She was just as scared as Sam was. Now if it was because she was scared of Dean dying or if she was scared of what Sam would do if Dean died, he wasn't sure.

She knocked on the door before cracking it open.

“Dr. Mathers, I’m here with Sam and he… he has some questions.” Juliana said, walking into the room and Sam followed.

The doctor was standing over Dean, a penlight in his hand as he checked Dean’s pupils. Sam hovered in the doorway, suddenly unable to walk further into the room. It smelled foreign, like a place he didn’t belong in. Sam already didn’t like hospitals. They always smelled of death and decay and loss and ruin. Dean didn’t belong in this place.

Dr. Mathers pocketed the light before straightening and he turned towards Sam, a small smile on his face that held no happiness. He clapped a hand on Julian's shoulder before thanking her for bringing Sam and then telling her that she could go back to her station.

She looked up at Sam with sad eyes before ducking out of the room and scurried back down the hall away from the Alpha.

Sam kept his eyes on Dean, still standing in the doorway. He was frozen to the spot, scared of what he would find in that bed.

“Let’s talk outside, Samuel.” Dr. Mathers said, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder to guide him back out into the hallway. He shut the door behind him and it felt as if the last line that tied him and Dean together had been severed. He needed to see Dean, reassure himself that Dean was going to be okay. Have that door open even if he couldn’t walk through it at the moment.

“It’s… it’s just Sam.” Sam muttered. “Is he going to be okay? Please, I can’t lose him.”

“And you won’t, Sam. I am doing everything in my power to save him.” Dr. Mathers stated and there was such conviction in his voice that Sam couldn’t help but believe him just a little bit.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“What he has is Heat Sickness. Simple name but kinda complicated to explain why it happens. It’s not uncommon for an Omega to get sick when they present so late in life. Usually it’s pretty easy to fix. We give them some sedatives, some suppressants to take the hard edge off, give them, for lack of a better word, toys, make sure that they’re comfortable through their first Heat and usually we can send them home after a day or two with whatever they need to get through the rest of their Heat. However, with Dean, it’s different.” Dr. Mathers explained.

“What do you mean different? You mean that you can’t cure him?”

“There is a cure, just it’s… it’s unconventional…” He trailed off for a moment before picking back up his train of thought. “Normally an Omega presents when they’re seventeen or eighteen. At the latest, they’ll present when they turn twenty but even that is a rarity in of itself. Finding an Omega who presents when they’re thirty, not that almost never happens but nonetheless it does, sometimes. However finding an Omega that presents when they’re almost forty, that’s something that is almost never seen. When an Omega doesn’t present at eighteen, imagine their Heat like a balloon. The longer that they don’t present, the more pressure that builds inside of them. There comes a point where that balloon just explodes from too much pressure. All those hormones and everything else that has built up in that Omega through those years is sometimes too much for the body to take all at once. So the Omega gets sick and they need a little more than normal to get through their first Heat. After that they’re fine.”

“What causes an Omega to present late?”

“Most of the time it’s just extreme stress. The body, during that time, views stress as in infection, one that must be fought and so the body, in order to protect itself chooses not to present. During an Omega’s Heat, they are completely and unequivocally vulnerable, at the mercy to whatever is around them. So they protect themselves by not presenting. Depending on how long the Omega feels threatened will depict how long their body chooses not to go into Heat. If they feel threatened long enough, then it goes back to that balloon analogy. There just reaches a point where it explodes and it doesn’t matter if the Omega still feels threatened or not.”

It was all too much information to absorb. To much, too fast, but if what Dr. Mathers was saying was true, it made sense. Their life was nothing but stress and danger. Everyday their very livelihood was threatened. But it didn’t… it didn’t make sense.

“I don’t understand.” Sam said while shaking his head. “Dean and I… we grew up in similar situations but I still presented as an Alpha when I turned eighteen. And an Omega can just choose not to present? That doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s not as simple as one just choosing that they want to present or not. Doctors still don’t understand it even with all the modern science we have now and all the research done. It runs deep into the biology of the Omega. There’s been cases of Omega’s who have grown up in abusive households who present at eighteen while Omega’s who grew up in loving and adoring households didn’t present until much later. Now, as I stated before, to go through a Heat, it is a very vulnerable experience. When a perspective Alpha presents, they aren’t vulnerable. Not like how an Omega is. An Alpha doesn’t feel as if they have to protect themselves to survive because they know they will survive. Does that make sense?”

Sam nodded his head because somewhere in there, there was some kind of sense. “Okay, then how do we help Dean? You said that normally you give them suppressants and…” Sam could feel himself blush at the thought of Dean fucking himself on a dildo that the hospital issued to him. “Why can’t we do that now? What’s wrong?”

“Yes, normally we do that because normally it works. The Omega’s that we help usually are a few years late, not over a two decades late. His entire body is experiencing twenty years worth of Heats at once. Twenty years of hormones and the need to be knotted and claimed by an Alpha. Dean is strong, but it’s a lot to handle, for anyone. He’s fighting hard right now but I’m afraid it’s going to be too much. What Dean needs is to be knotted and claimed by an Alpha. It’s what his body needs. He needs to feel safe and protected.”

“No.” Sam said immediately. The thought of Dean being knotted by some random Alpha made Sam sick to his stomach. “No. I’m not going to let my  bro- Dean be knotted and claimed by anyone.”

“I know, it sounds final, that he will be forever bound to that Alpha that bites him but Sam, we aren’t that careless. We will give him a Sterile Alpha, one that only has a knot and a mark to offer. The bond between an Alpha and their Omega when the Omega has been claimed is not something that can be so easily explained.  So you’re going to have to take my word for it. If we give him a Sterile Alpha, he will get through this Heat alive and he won’t be bound to that Alpha that bit him. It will just be a bite but his body won’t know that much of a difference.”

“Sterile Alpha? I didn’t even know that there were such things. I thought that all Alpha’s wanted to mark, breed, claim. Why would any Alpha purposely give that up?”

“They didn’t. There are some Alpha’s out there who for whatever reason biologically can’t claim an Omega. There’s nothing wrong with the Alpha per say but luckily for us, they have willingly decided to help us in cases like Dean. We just need your permission to proceed with getting Dean the Alpha that his body needs right now.”

“No.” Sam said again, more determination in his voice now. “No. I’m not allowing that to happen. He’s not… you’re acting like he’s just some bitch in Heat who needs a knot. That’s not Dean. He’s fine. Just… just give him some more suppressants or, or some toys then he’s all fine, we’ll figure something else out.”

“Unfortunately, Sam, if we do that, Dean’s not going to survive through this Heat. And I can assure you that I am not saying that Dean is just a ‘bitch in Heat’. Who he is and what his biology calls for are two completely different things. But Sam, if Dean doesn’t get this in the next few hours, he won’t survive. I know, you want to protect the integrity of your friend but what we are going to give him is nothing more than if he were sick and we had to give him penicillin.”

“But he can’t… he can’t consent to it. You’re just going to stick some random Alpha in Dean’s bed and we both know that Dean is going to beg and whine for his knot while that Alpha fucks him, not caring about the Omega he’s touching.” Venom was spewing from Sam’s mouth now. He couldn’t do that to his brother. Just give permission for the doctors to do something when it was never his place to give permission.

“In the beginning, as he comes off the sedatives that are helping him sleep right now, he’ll know what’s happening. We’re not taking away his ability to consent to anything, Sam. If he says that he doesn’t want it, then we’ll take the Alpha away and try to find some other cure but I can’t guarantee that we’ll be able to.”

“I’ll do it then.” Sam said. He just blurted it out, like the words wanted to come out, needed to be said.

The doctor blinked, clearly taken back at Sam’s statement. It wasn’t what he was expecting. “Wha… I mean, aren’t you… don’t you already have an Omega?”

It was Sam’s turn to blink. “No. I don’t.”

“Oh.” The lightest shade a red painted the tips of his ears. “I’m sorry for assuming. It’s just… I smelled Omega on you and you’re an attractive Alpha so I just thought that… you… already had someone.” The doctor swallowed thickly. “I do apologize for just assuming like that. It wasn’t my place.”

Sam looked down at his clothes as if he could see the scent of the Omega that he had met back at the library what felt like eons ago. “If anyone is going to do that to Dean, it’s going to be me.”

Dr. Mathers cleared his throat, still a little red as he resumed the roll of a consulting physician. “You do understand what that means, right? Dean is going to need a knot, he’s going to need to be claimed and if you’re going to do this then that means that you’re going to be Dean’s Alpha.” The doctor explained, trying to run through everything with Sam, the responsibility that Sam was suddenly going to have. “If we get Dean a Sterile Alpha, he won’t be bound to that Alpha. He’ll be able to continue with life as it was before he presented.”

“Yeah, I get that and I don’t care.” Call him selfish, call him greedy. Sam didn’t care. Yeah, it was probably wrong to go ahead and proclaim Dean as his like this but every time he thought about someone else touching Dean, he felt like punching something and then wrapping his brother up in his arms. “Dean… he’s not going to be claimed by anyone but me.”

Dr. Mathers looked lost, like he didn’t know what to do now that he had a willing Alpha in front of him. “Um, okay. We’ll have to get him prepared and moved down to a separate room that will be much more comfortable than the one that he’s currently staying in. You can go in with him for the moment. He’s asleep right now. We had to sedate him so that he would find some sort of comfort. I will be back in a moment and I’ll explain a few more things to you before I leave you and Dean to yourselves.”

Dr. Mathers was about to walk past Sam when Sam suddenly put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “You said when he first wakes up, he’ll be aware of his surroundings, right? That he’ll be able to consent?”

“Yes.” Dr. Mathers nodded. “He will.”

“So… umm… if I get in there and I can’t do this or if he doesn’t… if he doesn’t want me, there will be someone else that will help him through this?” Sam waited for just a heartbeat of a second before continuing. “I guess what I’m trying to ask, Dean will be conscious enough to make decisions like this, right? It’s not going to be some kind of half-drugged, half way into Heat kind of consent but the kind that he would make on any other day, right?”

Dr. Mathers face softened when he saw the blatant concern on Sam’s face, the way that Sam desperately wanted to make sure that Dean wasn’t making this decision while he was half crazed with his Heat. 

“I assure you, Sam, when he first wakes up, he’ll be able to make this decision. We will explain to him what is going on, tell him that you have stepped up to be his Alpha.”

“And you will ask him if he would prefer to have a Sterile Alpha, right? I don’t want him to think that I’m his only option at staying alive.”

“Don’t worry, we will give him the choice.” The doctor took a deep breath. “And, if when you get into the room with him and suddenly decide that you don’t want to claim him, we will have someone for him. We aren’t taking away his free will to choose what he wants, Sam. We’re just trying to save his life.”

Sam dropped his hand from the doctor’s shoulder and nodded, once, his jaw clenched tight. “Okay.” He said after a moment. “Alright. I’ll… I’ll do this.”

Dr. Mathers stared up at Sam before placing his own hand on his shoulder. “You’re a good guy, Sam. I can tell. Stop worrying about this, okay? Dean isn’t going to do anything that he later regrets. Neither are you.” Then, with that, Dr. Mathers walked past Sam, striding down the hall, opposite of the way that Sam had come. 

It left Sam standing in front of the door, debating about whether or not he wanted to go in and see Dean before he stole his body away from him.

If he really went through this, then Dean was going to be his. Completely and unequivocally his and Sam wasn’t sure how he was going to handle that. Either one of them. 

However the urge to make sure that Dean was at least still breathing took over and Sam pushed the door open.

Dean was laying on the bed, eyes closed but still, his brow was slightly furrowed like he couldn’t find complete comfort in sleep. He walked further into the room, footsteps slow and a little unsteady but they were sure enough to bring him closer towards his brother.

It was funny, how wishes could be granted but yet, it still fucked him over in the end. He couldn’t remember the number of nights he fell asleep dreaming about Dean, wishing that Dean was his, completely his. For more years than he could count he dreamed of having Dean and claiming him, pinning him down on the mattress, making sure Dean knew exactly who he belonged to. However, in those dreams, Dean always wanted it. In his dreams, Dean was the one who made the first move because Sam didn’t have the balls to do it. Dean wanted it just as much as Sam wanted it.

He was finally going to get his brother but just not in the way that he wanted. He was going to take his brother, claim his brother, but only because his brother was dying.

Sam sat down in the hard chair besides Dean’s bed and bowed his head. He wanted to grab ahold of Dean’s hand, feel his skin against Dean’s but he couldn’t do it. Not after what he had already agreed to do to his brother. So he sat there, heart pounding through his chest like a drum counting down to the moment that he lost the one thing he needed in his life.

“Um…” Sam cleared his throat, stealing a glance up at Dean’s face. He looked calm, peaceful, younger than he had in years. Sure, he looked pale, sickly but he still looked beautiful. His freckles seemed to stand out more under the harsh fluorescent light, his long eyelashes rested on his cheeks as he breathed deeply and evenly. “Hey, Dean.” Sam whispered and he waited like Dean was going to answer.

He knew that there wasn’t going to be a reply.

Sam swallowed thickly before continuing. “I just wanna say that I’m… sorry for what is about to happen, what I’m about to do to you. You were never supposed to know about… these feelings that I have towards you and if I were a stronger man, I would let the doctor pick some Sterile Alpha to help you get through this but… but I can’t do that. You don’t understand the way that it makes me sick to imagine someone else touching you in that way so I couldn’t…” Sam bent his head again. “I just wanted you to know… that I didn’t… didn’t want you to know about how sick in the head I really am. Guess Dad was right. I am a freak. So I’m sorry.” There wasn’t enough words for Sam to say to truly express how sorry he actually was.

Just… he wasn’t sorry enough to leave Dean to another Alpha. 

Another beat of silence passed and still Sam waited like he was going to get some sort of answer. He was always used to Dean’s voice, hearing the deep rumble, that it was jarring to not hear anything at all.

“After this is over and I know that you’re okay, I’ll leave if that is what you want me to do. I completely understand if you don’t want to me around me anymore once this is all over. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t want to be around me either. Just, I have to get you through this.”

There was a knock on the door and Sam looked up to see that Dr. Mathers was back with Juliana and another nurse that he hadn’t seen before in tow. Sam took one last look at his brother, before he stood up and walked over to the doctor.

“Juliana and Madison here are going to take care of Dean. They’re going to wake him up and lead him towards the room that we have set aside for the two of you.” Dr. Mathers explained as Sam watched the two women start disconnecting the things that he was hooked up too. “I have a couple of things for you to sign, Sam, before we take you down there too. Come with me.”

Reluctant, Sam followed Dr. Mathers out of the room and into another room that looked like an office. He took a seat in one of the chairs on the front of the desk as Dr. Mathers took his seat in his chair. Then he pulled out several sheets of paper and placed them in front of Sam, handing him a pen. Sam eyed them suspiciously.

“They’re just non-disclosure agreements, Sam. Nothing that you have to be worried about. You are giving permission to go ahead and administer the treatment. Also, there’s a sheet in there that gives permission to let Dean get a knot from a Sterile Alpha if he, or you, chooses not to go through with this.”

Sam paused, looking down at the paper and then back up at Dr. Mathers. “You mean, that I am choosing for him to get knotted? I thought you said that he would be able to make the choice himself but here, if I’m signing this… then that means that he doesn’t have a say.” Sam leaned back in his seat. “I’m not signing that without Dean choosing.”

Dr. Mathers sighed, looking suddenly tired. “Sam, I understand your apprehension towards all of this but the longer we prolong this, the less chance Dean has of making it out of this Heat. We simply don’t have the time.”

“But you said…”

“Yes, I know what I said and I stand by what I said. There will be a moment when he comes off the sedatives that he will be of conscious thought and he’ll be able to make his own decisions. However, there is no telling how long that time will be. It’s a lot to explain and as I’m sure that you can imagine, it will be very overwhelming for him and difficult to comprehend anything. There might be a chance that there won’t be enough time for Dean to make the decision for himself. And if he falls back into his Heat, we won’t be able to sedate him like we did before. We’re going to have to act. So I need you to sign that form, Sam, on the off chance that you don’t knot him.”

Another beat passed and still Sam didn’t make a move towards the paper.

“Listen, Sam, I know that you don’t like it. I, myself, don’t like it and I hate that this is the only way to get him better. But there is nothing else that we can do. Despite the advances that we’ve made in medical science concerning the inner workings of this biology, there’s still a lot that we don’t know. Unfortunately, this is one of those cases. The only answer to the equation comes down to simple instincts and that’s that when an Omega is in Heat, they need a knot. So, I need you to sign that form and then we need to get you to Dean. We need to know if we’ve found him an Alpha or if we need to put a rush in on a Sterile Alpha.”

Sam felt like he was backed into a corner, one where the facts and science didn’t lie and where his own desires wouldn’t let him take the easy way out. So there was only one thing that he could do.

With a very heavy sigh, Sam leaned forward and signed his name along the lines indicated before he could change his mind. He couldn’t shake that thought in the back of his head that he was signing Dean’s death certificate.

Sam wasn’t going to back out. He knew that once he got in that room with Dean, he was going to knot him and then he was going to bite him and then he was going to claim him. When he did that, Dean was going to be his instead of the free Beta that they both thought he was for the majority of his life. Being bound by biology, that was almost like death for Dean.

Once Sam finished signing his name and placed the cap back onto the pen, Dr. Mathers took it back and filed it away before he ushered Sam out of the small room and back down towards the hallway. It was faint and barely there but when Sam sniffed at the air, he could just barely smell Omega in Heat and above all, Dean, awake and walking.

They paused briefly for Dr. Mathers to duck behind the nurses station and talk to Juliana for a quick moment.

“Now, there are a couple things that I have to tell you.” Dr. Mathers said when they came to a stop in front of a door that had a sign on it stating there there was in Omega in Heat in that room with an Alpha. “When you first knot Dean, there is going to be a nurse who is going to come in, probably Juliana since you’ve already met her and take Dean’s vitals. She’s going to run a couple of tests, make sure that Dean’s alright. Usually, after that first knot, the Omega is through the worst of it and they’ll be fine. Now, the reason why I say this is because when you knot Dean and claim him as your Omega, you are going to be highly protective of Dean in that vulnerable state. If anyone enters the room, you’re going to want to them to leave. Immediately. When the nurse starts running the few test, taking Dean’s blood, you’re going to want to hurt whoever is touching Dean but we can’t have you doing that, Sam. The reason why we’re going to send Juliana in there is because you already know that she isn’t a threat. If we were to send another nurse in there, it would be much worse. You probably would hurt whoever was touching your Omega. It’s instinct, something that you can’t really control and we do understand that. It’s something that you feel you have to do on a primal level but I do have to ask you to try your very best not to hurt her. We don’t want any casualties coming out of this.”

“Why can’t you go in and run the test on Dean? I mean, you’re the doctor. I know that you know what you’re doing.” Sam asked, hesitating now that he was outside the door of his brother’s room.

“Think about that for a moment there, Sam. While I do believe that you have very good impulse control and that you wouldn’t rip out my throat the moment that I walked in there, I’m an Alpha, Sam. Same as you. If any Alpha walks in and touches the Omega that you’re currently knotted to, it won’t matter if I was some stranger or a family member, you would maim and you would kill just to keep the Omega safe.”

“Oh.” Sam swallowed and then he could feel the tip of his ears going red. “Wait… you mean that Juliana is going to come in there while I’m still knotted to Dean?”

Dr. Mathers let out a small chuckle. “There is nothing to be worried about, Sam. Juliana has seen everything. She’s seen her fair share of Alpha’s knotting their Omega’s. Kinda comes with working in the Omega Ward of a hospital but I do understand that it is probably the most intimate position that the two of you can be in. There will be a rather thick blanket in there so if you want to cover yourselves up, you can.” Then Dr. Mathers stepped to the side. “The room is all yours. Dean is in there, waiting for you.”

Sam stared at the doorknob and he wanted to go in but he just couldn’t get himself to move. “Dean… he…”

The doctor placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and Sam turned his head to look at him. “Juliana told me that when he first woke up, the first word out of his mouth was your name. He was asking for you so whatever apprehension you have, it’s all for nought. Just relax and let your instincts take over. Dean needs you.”

And just like that, everything seemed to right itself. Sam felt like he took the first breath of fresh air after being held underwater for so long.

Sam took a deep breath, steeling himself before he walked into the small room.

All the preparing in the world could have never prepared Sam for everything that happened the moment that he walked into the room. Dean was sitting on a bed that looked to be bigger than a bed that normal are in the hospital rooms. He still looked pale, a thin sheen of sweat sticking to his skin. He wasn’t wearing anything other than a generic blue robe that hung off him. But the thing that really stuck Sam was the smell.

The room smelled like Dean but then again, it was totally wrong, so different but it smelled absolutely right. Underneath the smell of disinfectant and chemicals from the hospital, Sam smelled an Omega that was in Heat and needed to be claimed, needed to be knotted. And that Omega was his brother.

Dean snapped his head up, sniffing at the air before turning his head to look at Sam. There was a split second of confusion that crossed Dean’s face before everything seemed to click in place for him and he shifted on the bed, turning towards his Alpha.

“Sam…” Dean groaned, climbing to his feet on shaky legs and within seconds, Sam crossed the room to take his Omega in his arms.

Almost immediately Dean buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck and inhaled the scent of him. Dean let out a sigh and nearly melted against Sam, happy and content just being right there in Sam’s arms. Sam knew, that in minutes, maybe less Dean was going to be on the bed, spread and presenting for him, just for him and while Sam wanted to take him, he wanted this too. This soft moment where it was just the two of them, wrapped around each other, happy and content.

“Dean…” Sam whispered back and he wasn’t afraid to admit that he was already breathless. Dean’s scent was all around him, sweet and inviting, but still uniquely Dean. Sam ran his hands up Dean’s back, stopping at the base of his neck and Dean pulled his head away to look up at Sam. Sam never realized just how much he towered over his brother. Either that or Dean was purposely making himself smaller just so Sam would be taller and that thought did things to Sam. “You want… you do want this, right? You do want me, right?” Sam couldn’t help himself. He needed to ask one more time, here Dean confirm everyone was saying with his own two ears.

“Always been you, Sam.” Dean muttered, grabbed a handful of Sam’s shirt, all in an effort to get Sam even closer to him. More and more, the smell of Dean’s slick filled the air and it wouldn’t be long now before Dean was begging for a knot. “For as long as I can remember, it’s been you, Alpha.”

Sam clenched his jaw shut, staring down at Dean who was looking up at him, his eyes blown wide with lust and desire but still that green was still visible and it pulled Sam in.

Before he knew it, he grabbed Dean’s face with both hands, pulling Dean up to his mouth as he laid claim to his lips. Dean hummed happily under Sam, melting even more under the touch as he let his mouth go slack and let Sam take control of the kiss. Sam bit down onto Dean’s bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and he lapped at the blood as Dean whined and squirmed in his hold.

“Please.” Dean muttered. “Please, need you inside of me.”

Sam nodded frantically, feeling just as breathless as Dean sounded, and they hadn’t even gotten out of their clothes yet. If just kissing Dean made him feel this way, crazy and out of his mind with want, he could only imagine how Dean would make him feel when he was buried inside of him.

“Okay…” Sam pressed a short kiss to his lips. “Yeah…” Another kiss. His fingers tugged uselessly at the band that was tied around Dean’s waist, keeping Dean’s body from him. He growled in frustration when he couldn’t seem to undo the simple knot that the nurses had tied.

And Dean had the audacity to laugh at him, like he was in any position to laugh.

“Big, strong Alpha can’t undo a simple knot, huh?” Dean teased, leaning up to kiss Sam again as he covered Sam’s fingers with his own and undid the knot.

Another growl came from Sam’s throat that had Dean shrinking on instinct alone.

“Bed. Now. Present, Omega.” Sam demanded and that’s what he’s been reduced too already. One word phrases and it was like he couldn’ tthink enough to form complete sentences. Not when Dean was dropping the robe around his ankles and crawling on the bed on his hands and knees.

It was too much. Sam wanted to make this last, make sure that Dean’s first fuck,  _ their _ first time, wasn’t quick and over with in seconds because with how hard Sam was, he wasn’t going to last very long. Staring at his brother, his Omega on his hands and knees, waiting just so perfectly, Sam wasn’t going to be able to make it last. He needed to be inside of him and he needed to be inside of him like yesterday.

“Please, Alpha, need you.” Dean begged and just like that, all the control that Sam was desperately trying to hold onto completely disappeared.

“Okay.” Sam grunted out, toeing out of his shoes and socks, dropping his jacket and flannel on the floor. It was taking too long to get naked and the sounds that Dean was making, the desperate, needy whimpers caused all fine motor skills that Sam learned when he was a child, disappear.

Suddenly undoing a button and pulling down a zipper was the hardest thing that he’s ever done in his life.

Luckily, for the sake of his jeans that he was about to rip off his body, he finally managed to undo the button and he didn’t even bother to step out of his jeans. Simply he pulled his cock out of his boxers and positioned himself in behind Dean.

He wanted to see Dean when he pushed in that first time, see his face and those pink lips that would at some point be wrapped around his dick and form a perfect O as he pushed in. But the part of his mind that could still reason  knew that this would be easier for the both of them when they were finally tied together.

Sam had to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock when he spread Dean’s ass only to be greeted with the sight of a black, butt plug nestled inside of him.

He figured that the doctor had to give him something to help ease him through his Heat while he slept. He figured that the doctor had given him a plug to keep inside of him while they tried to stabilize him, but actually seeing it, seeing Dean stuffed with the simple toy, caused another growl to escape Sam’s mouth. Dean was going to kill him. Every single part of Dean was going to kill him.

“Fucking hell.” Sam growled, circling his finger around the base of the plug, feeling where Dean was stretched out around it. Dean flinched at the light touch before pushing his ass back towards Sam’s finger, silently begging for more.

Sam pulled the plug, watching at Dean’s rim stretched out to fit around the thickest part of the plug and Sam couldn’t help himself. He pushed the plug back inside of Dean, fucking him slowly with the toy, which did nothing to give Dean what he really wanted.

However Sam couldn’t deny the fact that Dean sounded absolutely gorgeous strung out and whimpering, pleading for Sam to stop with the teasing and to just fuck him. Pleading for his Alpha to give him a knot. To claim him.

Sam bent down, pressing a kiss to the dip of Dean’s back, licking up the sweat that was starting to cover his skin as he finally pulled the plug out. Dean whimpered at the loss of something inside of him. Sam’s mouth watered at the sight of Dean’s hole, gaping and clenching around nothing, desperate to be stretched back out around his dick.

“Okay.” Sam muttered into Dean’s back, kissing up his spine as he positioned himself behind Dean, making sure that he was lined up. “Just hold on, baby. I got you.”

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and not to just completely ravish Dean but it seemed that the longer that he waited, the more the need to claim him increased, to the point where it was boiling over and Sam couldn’t think of anything but claiming Dean.

The moment that Sam pushed inside of his brother, Dean dropped down onto his elbows, arms suddenly too shaky and weak to hold himself up properly.

It was something that Sam had never experienced before, the feeling of Dean. It was so tight, so warm, so perfect that it had Sam’s heart stuttering to a stop in his chest before it started up again, this time beating faster than it was before, sent into overdrive.

It was everything that Sam could never find in sex. This was the reason why he never really gone out and hunted for sex like Dean did because when he did, it never felt like this. It was as if his body was telling him that while, yes, it felt good, it wasn’t what he needed. Little did he know that what he needed was the pretty Omega who was going to present later than he should have. Little did he know that what he needed was the one thing that he always had but was too afraid to reach out for and just take, like he should have.

“Fuck, ‘Mega.” Sam muttered as he draped his body along Dean’s, pressing a sweet, small kiss to the back of his neck, right along the knob of his spine where it connected with his head. “Fuck, you feel so good. So tight for me. So so good.”

Dean buried his head into the pillow underneath him and whined into it, nearly glowing at the praise as he tried to push up against Sam. He didn’t have much leverage to do so but it set a fire inside of Sam, one that continued to burn hot. Dean was so desperate for his brother, his Alpha, that even when Sam had bottomed out, was as far inside of Dean that he could possibly get, Dean still wanted him deeper.

Hell, Sam would shove his dick right up against Dean’s heart if he could and it still wouldn’t be deep enough.

Sam stayed like that, stayed buried inside of Dean for a moment, trying to memorize the way Dean was clenched around him, begging Sam to move, before he pulled back out and laid claim to what was now his.

“You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.” Sam mumbled through another kiss to the back of Dean’s neck.

It was cliché and cheesy, and later, Dean was probably going to tease the hell out of him but it was okay because Sam had just enough ammunition to fire back. He’s never heard someone beg and whine as much as Dean was currently.

Dean grabbed at the pillow, bundling it up in between his fist as he turned his head as much as he could, seeking out Sam’s lips. It was kind of awkward, Sam couldn’t get his whole mouth on Dean’s and Dean was craning his neck so much that Sam was worried that he might actually hurt it but the kiss was perfect nonetheless.

“Please, just move.” Dean begged, his voice beyond wrecked. But who was Sam to deny his Omega when he was begging?

Sam pulled out, slow, making sure that Dean felt every inch that was shoved inside of him before he pushed back in, hard. Dean yelped and finally just collapsed down onto the bed, his chest pressed into the mattress. Sam kept a hand on his hips, keeping his ass in the air as Sam rearranged Dean’s insides, making the perfect spot inside of Dean where he would always belong.

It didn’t take long for Sam to completely lose control, the rhythm turning from something that was well rehearsed into something that was wild and desperate. The few words that Dean was previously able to get out turned into nothing more than broken sounds as Sam fucked him hard and deep.

Sam settled on a spot right in the nape of Dean’s neck. He licked and sucked there, marking Dean’s skin with his spit, biting down just a little bit, not hard enough to break the skin but enough for Dean to know that Sam was going to claim him right there. That spot was all for Sam and only Sam.

“Please, Alpha. Please.” Dean found the wits inside of him to make those few words. The only words that mattered to him in the moment. “Please. Claim me. I need it. Need your knot.”

“Yeah, ‘Mega. I hear you. Just hold on for me, baby. Just a little while longer.”

Dean was crying and Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss those beautiful tears away. Later, when they got knotted together again, Sam would lay Dean on his back and kiss every inch of his face, count every freckle with his lips and if he lost count, he would start all over again. But right now, he let Dean sob into the pillow, overwhelmed with the feeling of Sam’s knot swelling inside of him while Sam’s mouth closed tighter around that spot on his neck that was reserved for him.

“Just a little longer.” Sam muttered, running his hand along Dean’s hip, around his body to settle him on his stomach. Sam swore that he could feel himself moving inside of Dean when he pressed his palm flat against his stomach. It tore another piece off from inside of Sam and it settled deep inside of Dean.

He was close. So close. It was getting harder and harder to fully pull out of Dean and those words that Dean had managed to form turned once again into broken off sounds.

“Go ahead, ‘Mega.” Sam finally muttered, kissing at a spot right behind Dean’s ear, sucking a purple spot there. “Come for me, Omega.”

There was something blooming inside of Sam that he’s never felt before. Something strong and overwhelming and every bit terrifying as it was exciting.

Dean was going to be his in every way that he could. They were going to be bound together, mate, biology inter tangled even more than simple brotherhood ever would let them be.

This, this was what Sam had been searching for his entire life. He searched for this everywhere else because he knew it was in the one place that it shouldn’t be. It made him run away to Stanford and into the arms of Jessica because that was safe and should have felt right. However it didn’t feel right, it never did but he stayed anyway. He was the Alpha and she was the Omega and they fit together as mates should but it was as if his body, every cell within his being knew that she wasn’t his. She never was and she never would be. He ran from his intolerable need for Dean and ended up running right back to him.

Sam closed his lips around that spot again, stilling inside his brother and for a moment, nothing moved. They were as close as they would ever physically be.

Then Dean cried out, either saying Sam’s name or crying out Alpha or maybe it was the two, both words morphed into together as the same word because they were one in of the same. Dean’s entire body spasmed as he came, clenching around Sam and Sam was sure that this was the feeling of sweet salvation. It was nothing more than the feeling of Dean and his body and his voice that couldn’t even form words and it was as if Dean was the one cleansing his soul, saving him like Dean always promised he would.

Sam sunk his teeth into the tender skin of Dean’s neck, breaking the flesh and permanently scarring him, permanently marking Dean with his mark.  _ His _ .

Finally his knot caught inside of Dean for the final time, tying their mortal bodies together as their souls always were.

Sam came inside his brother, most certainly seeing stars as his teeth sank even deeper into Dean’s neck as if he wanted to make sure that it was going to scar forever.

Slowly, Sam started to come back to his senses. The stars started to disappear from his vision and the blood stopped pounding inside his ears and he came back to the reality of what just happened, what he just did.

He took Dean, in mind, body and soul, binding them together, took Dean’s biology and forced it to comply with his. In a matter of hours, minutes, moments, he had stripped Dean of everything that he once was and had reduced him down to nothing more than an Omega in Heat. There was no telling what was going to happen now. How they were going to operate now that Dean was back to his proper senses. He was no longer on the verge of death and it scared Sam. He didn’t want anything to change between them but he claimed Dean as his and if Dean didn’t really want that, Sam wasn’t sure he could just walk away.

Dean was the one that broke the silence first, pushing up against Sam as if to push him away or… to get even closer.

“Can you move a little, Gigantor? You’re fucking heavy.” Dean groaned, his voice still completely wrecked and so completely Dean and so completely normal. And just like that, it felt like everything was going to be alright.

Sam shifted off of Dean, awkwardly kicking his jeans and boxers all the way off, pulling the covers over the both of them and adjusting them to where they were both laying on their sides. It was still a little awkward, being that Sam was connected to Dean and Sam didn’t have anywhere to go than to stay pressed up against his brother but Dean didn’t seem to object to it.

Sam licked at the spot that he claimed Dean, licking up the blood that was still surrounding the bite and Dean was still shaking slightly.

“You’re a fucking possessive caveman, you know that?” Dean grunted after another moment. “That’s gonna be a bitch to cover up.” Gingerly he felt around the bite, pressing against the sensitive skin. “Just had to mark me where everyone would see.”

Sam felt himself blushing, like after everything that they did, putting Dean’s claiming mark where everyone could see was the dirtiest thing he’s done.

“I’m sorry, I just—” He shrugged, stopping himself from keep licking at the bite. Sam wasn’t sure how to explain why he marked Dean there. Right there on the side of his neck. It wasn’t like he was actively thinking about letting everyone see that his brother was mated to him. It just felt like the right kinda place to put it. “You didn’t object and I just—”

“You didn’t even give me the opportunity to object, just sank your teeth into my neck. Now when we’re on a case I’m just gonna have to explain to folks that the Bureau partnered us up together despite the fact that we’re mates because you are one possessive son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled into the pillow, sounding closer and closer like he was about to fall asleep.

Sam couldn’t help but smile. Leave it to Dean to think that someone is seriously going to question why the FBI agents questioning them are also mates. “No one is gonna ask that, Dean.” Sam reasoned.

“You never know.” Dean said through a yawn. “Some nosey housewife could ask.”

“And I’ll just tell her that it’s none of her business.”

“What? You’ll just go all Alpha on some poor civilian?”

“If it will make you happy, then yes.” Sam answered truthfully without even thinking about what he was really saying.

There was a moment of silence before Dean shifted, trying to get comfortable and yawned again. “You fucking sap.” He muttered.

Sam just pressed his lips to the nape of Dean’s neck and wrapped his arm tighter around his brother as he drifted away to sleep. His knot was still caught around Dean’s rim and would be for the next thirty minutes or so before he would be able to pull out but Sam was content and happy enough to stay just like this. There was no reason for him to wish for anything else.

He started to run his hand through Dean’s hair, separating the short locks between his fingers and in his sleep, Dean seemed to seek out the affection.

Sam figured that he probably needed to get some sleep too. He had been awake for far too long, worrying about his brother but he couldn’t find himself settled enough to actually get to sleep. Despite the fact that Dean seemed like he was going to be okay, that they were going to be okay, he couldn’t relax enough to fall asleep. There was a part of him, probably the only rational part of his body that was left, worried that this was nothing more than a dream. Or that he had been caught by some Djinn and he was held in some warehouse somewhere dying while in his mind he thought that he was finally going to have Dean. He was scared that if he fell asleep, he would wake back up in the cold reality where they were nothing more than brothers and he would have to sit shotgun, idle and pretending like he wasn’t in love with Dean.

There was a knock at the door and Dean stirred in Sam’s arms, causing Sam to cling to him even tighter. He could already feel the urge to growl at whoever it was at the door blooming in his chest. It had been ages since Dean had fallen asleep this soundly. They, whoever they were, could wait a little longer.

The door pushed open a little further much to Sam’s dismay, Juliana walked in, a few things in her hands. She walked in slowly, making it clear that she was no threat to the Alpha, Sam still felt the instinctually growl in the back of his throat as she approached his Omega.

“Hello, Sam.” Juliana made it a point to address Sam first, her voice soft. She stopped a few feet away from the bed and Sam wanted her to stay right there. He knew, the sane and normal part of his brain knew that she was doing nothing more than her job. She was going to make sure that Dean was okay but the primal side of him did not want her touching Dean. The primal side of him didn’t want her looking at Dean, breathing the same air as Dean. He wanted her gone so that Dean could sleep more and recover in his arms.

“Calm down, Caveman.” Dean grunted after a moment, shifting just ever so slightly in Sam’s arms. “She’s not gonna take me from you, alright?”

The growl was still in the back of Sam’s throat and his arm was still wrapped tight around Dean’s body. But Dean whispered his name, soft and soothing and Sam settled. He still kept his arm wrapped tight around Dean and he stared Juliana down as he watched her approach the two of them but he kept his warning growl buried in his chest.

“I won’t take long. I promise.” Juliana said as she came to a stop at the edge of the bed. “I have to draw your blood. We’ll test it to make sure that the change is complete and that you’re okay. I’m also going to take your temperature to make sure that the fever has gone down along with a few other things, okay?”

Dean nodded and removed his arm from underneath the blanket and Juliana went to work. She tied a tourniquet around his bicep and placed a stress ball into the palm of his hand and drew the blood that she needed into a marked vial. She checked his temperature and determined that the fever was finally gone. She checked his pulse, his blood pressure and a few other things that Dean wasn’t sure what she was doing nor did he really care.

The whole time, Sam watched Juliana, making sure she did exactly what she said she was going to do and nothing more. A couple of times Dean hissed at Sam to calm down and Juliana only smiled.

After what felt like forever to Sam, Juliana pulled away, gathering everything she brought in.

“Everything seems to be normal now, Dean. You’re through the worst of it, I believe. We’re gonna run a couple of tests to the blood to make sure that you took the claiming and that there aren’t any anomalies but I do believe that you’re going to be alright.” She stepped away and walked towards the door. “I’ll be back in a little bit with the official results and release papers.” Then she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sam immediately buried his head in the nape of Dean’s neck and let out a long breath.

“God, finally. I thought she was never going to fucking leave.” Sam groaned in between placing random kisses to the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean rolled his eyes but still nestled up closer to his brother, happy with just the physical contact that he was being given.

A moment passed and Sam shifted slightly, keeping his hand pressed against Dean’s stomach but it was as if the air had shifted between the two of them, becoming more tense. Some unspoken word just waiting to be uttered.

Dean was the first one to break the silence. “What are you thinking about, Sam?”

It took Sam a second to respond. “Nothing.” He replied, nestling deeper against Dean.

It was a lie and they both knew it but the question remained whether or not Dean would call Sam out on the lie. With some things, it was best to just let the lie go. Sooner or later the truth would work its way to the surface and ultimately things would be okay. But sometimes things would just feel different, bigger somehow and while they could just let it go, they didn’t.

“You know that I can practically feel you thinking, Sammy. That big brain of yours is giving off radio waves or some shit like that.” Dean said around a small smile, trying to keep his voice light. Tell Sam without so much telling him that he was going to listen and that he wanted to listen. Things like this shouldn’t be kept quiet at a time like this.

Sam didn’t react to Dean’s comment. He just shrugged.

“I don’t know, Dean. I mean, it’s not really something I can put into words. It’s just… you’re an Omega now and I was the one that claimed you. We’re brothers and it’s…”

“Oh no.” Dean cut him off, turning his head to try to get as good of a look at his brother as he could. It was going to kill his neck but he needed to see Sam.

Because Sam had this tendency to think and over think and analyze and then over analyze anything good until he convinced himself that it was bad and then backed out. With the way that he was talking now, or at least beginning to talk, made it very clear that he was about to head down that road where he convinced himself that this was bad and he shouldn’t have it.

“You don’t get to back out on me with your dick still inside of me, you understand Samuel?” Dean used the same voice that he used back when they were still kids and Dad was gone and put Dean in charge. “That shit isn’t gonna happen. Especially after you put your freakishly large mouth on me and sunk your vampire teeth into my neck. And besides, I’m gonna be the sweetest piece of ass that you’re ever gonna get.” Dean smirked and Sam scoffed even though he knew that it was true.

There was going to be things that they were going to have to figure out, things that they two of them would both have to accept. The road ahead was not going to be paved smoothly. There would be cracks and potholes and winding turns but as long as they had each other, they were going to get through it together.

Just as they’ve done for their entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, with much regret, I believe that this will be one of the last pieces of fan fiction that I will write for a while. Don't get me wrong, it's been a crazy, wild ride that I've loved. It's just, I need to take a step back and so I think that I am. This probably won't be the last that you see of me but it will for a while.
> 
> And as always, if comments be the food of writing, comment on.


End file.
